The Magic of New Year's
by hm123
Summary: New Year's is a wonderful time of the year. Percy Jackson gets permission from Chiron to invite the seven and Nico, Erika, and Calypso to see the Times Square ball drop. BoO spoilers. Character: Leo, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Erika(OC) Note: Discontinued


**Hi everyone! I decided to do this for New Year's Eve… so here it is! A New Year's Eve one-shot!**

"Hey Wise Girl" Percy said as he put his arm around his girlfriend, also known as Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" Annabeth replied, pecking him on the cheek.

"I got Chiron's permission to go on vacation with you and the rest of the seven, including Nico, Erika, and Calypso." Percy announced, grinning broadly. "We leave in 1 hour."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she hugged him so hard, Percy gasped for breath until she finally released him.

"Now I just need to ask them if they WANT to come." He said sheepishly.

"You didn't ask them yet?!" Annabeth screamed at his face.

"Shut up Wise Girl, I already Iris Messaged Hazel and Frank, I just have to invite Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso."

"Of course we're coming! " A voice behind them said cheerily.

"Yeah, Jason's right." then, Piper squealed. "Maybe Nico will finally voice his feelings for your sister!"

Erika was a demigod daughter of Poseidon. She went through a lot, and Percy felt like he had to be the older brother, always being there for her. Since he was taking care of her now, they were basically like a family. She looked up to him, and Percy protected her, being the overprotective older brother. Erika's brother had given up his life to save hers, and this was going to be her first New Year's without him there. Sure, Jacob was annoying sometimes, and way too overprotective of Erika, she loved him, that's for sure. Percy knew that he would never be the same as Jacob, but he wanted to at least stay with her for New Year's.

"Let's go ask them!" Annabeth said, interrupting is thoughts.

The four of them walked, side by side, over to the Hades cabin, where the a certain son of Hades was tapping his fingers nervously, thinking about his crush.

Nico's POV

It's been about a month since I've met Erika, and I still haven't told her about my feelings. Maybe, today I can-

My cousins just HAD to ruin my train of thoughts by barging into my room, immediately throwing a bunch of questions at my face so fast, it just sounded like gibberish, so all I could say was,

"Um… Can you repeat that?"

"Would you like to go somewhere with us today? We're going to see the Time Square ball drop!" Percy repeated

Piper giggled. "Erika's invited, too. We were just about to ask her if she wanted to go, but if you like, YOU can invite her, she being your crush and all."

My face turned hot, as red as a tomato, at Piper's statement. "H-How d-did you know a-about that?" I stuttered.

"She's an Aphrodite child" Jason answered, looking proudly at his girlfriend, "And plus, it's pretty obvious. She's pretty, smart, and fights pretty well. Also, she's head over heels for you, too. I mean-"

I put my hands on my ears, glaring at him.

"Stop teasing him." In the doorway, there was a girl which Nico immediately recognized as his sister, and Frank, who had his arms around her.

"U-um, we came to see you because of the invitation." Frank said

Then, Leo walked in, hand in hand with Calypso and had an impish grin on his face.

"There's a party without me? SUPER MCSHIZZLE?"

"I was just about to ask you guys." Percy smiled wide.

I smirked, which hurt my muscles, so immediately distinguished it. I started walking out the door, and when they asked why, all I could say was,

"You'll see. Just don't bother asking Erika anything."

…..-….-…..-….-…..-…..-…..-…..

When I reached the Poseidon cabin, I sucked in a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Erika was standing there, with a smile on her face so glorious, I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle of pink shadow (A/N I don't know if that's possible).

"Hi Nico, come on in." she gestured towards the inside of the cabin.

I didn't have the nerves to speak just yet, so just nodded, went in, and sat on Percy's bed, which was right across from Erika's. When she sat down right next to me, my face turned as red as a tomato, and I stuttered,

"U-um, E-Erika?"

"Yeah?"

I gathered up all my nerves, which wasn't enough, but when she put her hand on mine, it made me calm enough to speak.

"Would-Would you l-l-like to see the Times Square ball drop tonight with m-me?" I swear, by now, I would've won a 'Who's more red' contest with a tomato.

Erika covered her mouth with both hands, then let out a squeal. "Yes!" she threw herself against me, along with a hug, but then quickly withdrew, with some pink lightly dusted across her cheeks.

I got up. "We're leaving in about 30 minutes. You should pack some stuff, because we're spending the night there, since it'll probably be easier to just come back to camp in the morning tomorrow, or possibly the afternoon."

No one's POV

The seven plus Calypso, Nico, and Erika quickly gathered on top of Half Blood Hill after everyone was done packing and such. Then, they got on a bus which took them to Times Square, where the New Year's Eve magic would begin.

**Turns out… This isn't going to be a one-shot. It turned out a lot longer than I expected. I just got so caught up in writing… So, I guess I'll be posting the other chapters, one for each couple tomorrow. Happy New Year's Eve!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Only the plot and Erika are mine. **

**SPOILER ALERT: if you are reading my other story, AFTER THE END, Erika and Jacob will appear there later on… so yah. I DEFINITELY ship NERIKO aka Nico x Erika. I decided to create her, because there was such an argument on whether it should be Reyna x Nico or Will x Nico. **


End file.
